The Straw Hat's Metal Man
by PrettyBoyAnimeLover
Summary: What if Garp brought another child for Dadan to raise? What if this same child desired the type of freedom that Ace, Sabo, and Luffy wanted? What if it was Luffy that managed to convince them to sail the oceans with him on his journey to becoming King of the Pirates?


**Hi! If you read the Author's note at the top in my other story, then you'll know that I mentioned having another story that I post up with it but after posting it, I began regretting it as I knew ahead of time that I wasn't probably going to like it that much as this story was I actually wanted to post as my first story. It may not be original in the sense that it's been done before but I still like it and most who do it end up not completing it. I'm not saying I will as life has a tendency to throw screwballs at us every which way but I will certainly try. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Summary-What if Garp brought another child for Dadan to raise? What if this same child desired the type of freedom that Ace, Sabo, and Luffy wanted? What if it was Luffy that managed to convince them to sail the oceans with him on his journey to becoming King of the Pirates?**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece or Naruto, but I own the story and background to my OC...sort of.**

 **Chapter 1:**

The first thing that caught Wren's attention as he regained consciousness is the feeling as if he were stuffed inside of a box, which as his mind awakened more, wasn't too far outside the realm of possibility.

He tried to move his feet just to see how much room he had but that was quickly stomped out because as soon as he just wiggled his foot slightly, he found something stopping it. It took a few more seconds but as his mind finally began functioning, he remembered where he was...

A barrel.

Not by choice, mind you. No, it was the suggestion of his longtime friend and Captain...which reminded him, where the hell was his Captain?

They had two barrels that they were forced to jump inside, which was lucky as Wren's big enough himself to barely fit inside of a barrel, let alone with him and his friend.

Suddenly, Wren's train of thought was broken as he felt himself get jostled, "The hell?" he muttered as he fell to the side and felt himself being rolled.

He would have screamed out to get whoever to stop but the sound of people talking is what stopped him. As he listened, he heard a few names dropped, but the one he caught the most would be that of Alvida.

A low-time pirate in the East Blue, known for her short temper and iron club.

If they had somehow been captured by her then possibly-"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA! WHAT A GREAT NAAAAAP!"

Wren just closed his eyes at the loud exclamation as he heard his Captain introduce himself, quite loudly, to probably the entire ship. He briefly heard movement before two other thuds were heard as it sounded like his Captain took care of whatever trouble headed his way.

Knowing the coast would be clear, Wren did a surge of his own and knocked his own lid off, but unlike his Captain, didn't do it with flash, but he still managed to scare some pink haired kid as he stood from the barrel.

"Oh Wren, that's where you were," Luffy said with a grin as Wren felt his eye twitch.

"Yes Luffy, this is where I was..." Wren trailed off before exploding, "In the exact same barrel you threw me in!" he yelled as Luffy casually cleaned his ear.

"I was saving your life," Luffy said as that seemed to make Wren's eye twitch even more.

"If you were gonna save my life, how about not endangering it in the first place?! I told you that raft wasn't gonna get us anywhere and look, in less than two days, we're diving inside of barrels just to survive!" Wren yelled.

"Uh, excuse me?" a voice said off to the side making the two friends look that way to see it was the pink haired kid with glasses, "Wh-who are you guys?" he asked as Luffy and Wren looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet ya," Luffy greeted.

"Just call me Wren," Wren introduced as he climbed out of the barrel and fully revealed himself.

Wren stands at a tall 6'3, with an athletically toned build. He has short, shaggy, and unkempt dark blue hair, and azure blue eyes. He's wearing a blue tank top with a black open front shirt over it, with black cargo shorts, and black boots. He also has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers.

If they were going to say anything else, they stopped as they looked up to see two pirates, that Wren guessed Luffy knocked away, get back up before grabbing their still unconscious friend and running out at the room.

"Huh? What was with them?" Luffy asked as Wren shrugged uncaringly.

"You guys have got to get out of here," the pink haired boy said on the verge of a panic attack.

"Eh? Why is that?" Wren asked as the boy, began telling them how they would be in trouble if they didn't leave soon while they still had the chance.

"Even so, I'm hungry, what about you Wren?" Luffy asked his friend who shrugged.

"I can eat," he said as the two made their way to the pantry with the kid attempting to stop them by telling them to go the other way but not succeeding even a little.

Once the two were inside and saw the inventory, it didn't take long before they began eating ravenously, well Luffy was, Wren began a eating at a much smaller rate than his friend.

Not that they were paying attention, but the boy, having accepted that the two wouldn't leave before eating, checked outside the door before announcing, "I don't think they'll check inside here, we should be safe," he explained before turning to them or rather Wren as Luffy chowed down on any morsel of food he could get his hands on.

"I'm Coby, in case either of you was wondering," Coby introduced as Wren gave an acknowledged wave before kicking his friend's hand away as he tried to steal his apple, "You two must not have eaten in weeks to be this hungry," Coby said.

Swallowing before answering, Luffy turned slightly, "These are good!" he said before pushing more apples in his mouth.

"Nah, its been more like a day, at the most," Wren answered before finally giving Coby his attention, "I've been meaning to ask, is this a pirate ship?" he asked as Coby shook his head.

"No, this ship isn't," Coby denied, "But, this ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now."

"Are there any boats?" Luffy asked, cutting off whatever Wren was about to say.

"Uh, there should be some but-" "My ship got sucked into the whirlpool thanks to Wren's bad steering-ugh!" Luffy cut off Coby before he felt a hand grab him by the head and he turned to see Wren glaring him.

"Want to try that lie again?" Wren asked as Luffy just grinned instead making Wren shake his head and look back at the pink haired kid, "Regardless he's right, we do need another ship."

"A ship?" Coby asks.

"Yeah, you're a pirate right?" Wren asks before he notices Coby look shocked at the question before lowering his head. He then went on to tell of how he was captured by the pirate Captain, Alvida and has been forced to be her cabin boy for the last few years.

"You're a freaking idiot," Luffy says stunning and depressing Coby, "You can run away," Luffy says but Coby rapidly shakes his head before talking of how he's terrified of even the idea of Alvida coming after him, "Oh, so you're a coward? I don't like you," Luffy says laughing before noticing his friend walking to the door, "Where are you going, Wren?"

"I'm going to find us a ship, this conversation is boring me," he says and without waiting for another word, he walks out the door and eventually leaves the kitchen as well, walking along the hallways, not caring whether he runs into any pirate whatsoever as he begins checking rooms for anything of value or person.

Finally, he reaches the end of the hall and begins climbing up to the top deck but stops as he overhears the pirates from earlier, telling their Captain that a bounty hunter might be on the ship which she speculates out loud whether or not Roronoa Zoro has caught up with her.

"Bounty Hunter Roronoa Zoro, huh? Hmm, that might be a good place to start," Wren says as he finishes his climb just in time to see a blob-like figure smash through the ship in the direction he just came from, making him sigh again, "Whether that idiot tries or not, he somehow always gets caught up in all the fun," he says before grinning and dashing towards the pirates standing around the hole who look up just in time for him to attack.

" **Piston Punch**!" Wren calls out as he transforms his right forearm into a slightly larger, more armored version with a piston extending from the elbow. When the attack connected, the piston slammed into Wren's forearm at a high speed, impacting the back of his hand from within the forearm with enough power to not only launch the pirate away, but to also send the man sailing across the hole and slam into his friends as they are rocketed backwards and right off the boat.

As soon as he lands, Wren instantly turns to the guy on his right as his transforms back to normal, " **Piston Palm Thrust**!" he yells as he turns his hand into a flat circular surface with extensions vaguely resembling fingers, which he then uses this to perform a straightforward palm thrust that launches the piston forward that sends the man backwards and once again, off the ship to the water below.

"D-damn you!" the pirate behind yelled out as he lifted his blade to strike but Wren grinned to himself as he turned around with his hand returning to normal.

" **Piston Kick**!" he yelled as Wren changed his lower leg and heel into a piston the did the same as his first attack.

Once the man was sent flying, Wren looked into the hole, "Luffy, you alright down there?" he asked needlessly as his friend suddenly jumped out of the hole with Coby in one hand and kicked away the pair of pirates that had snuck up on Wren.

"Oi Wren, did you find us a ship?" Luffy asked once he landed.

"Didn't really have long to look before you got yourself into this mess," Wren said as they watched the pirates regrouping along with Alvida jumping out of the hole.

"You guys have caused me a lot of trouble," Alvida said as she pointed her club at them threateningly, "But, your abilities are unlike any I've ever seen before. What are you?" she demanded as both Luffy and Wren looked at each other before Luffy grinned while Wren cracked a small grin.

"I ate the **Gomu-Gomu no Mi** , I'm a rubber man," Luffy said as he pulled his jaw outward to emphasize it.

"I ate the **Tetsu-Tetsu no Mi** , I'm a metal man," Wren said as he transformed his hand into a piston to emphasize his point.

Whether they were aware of it or not, Coby was looking at the two in astonishment.

"Devil Fruits, I'd believed those to be nothing more than myths," Alvida said before asking, "Does that mean the two of you are pirate hunters?" she asked but Luffy shook his head while Wren just crossed his arms.

"Pirates,"

"Pirates? Just the two of you?"

"It's just us for now, but we'll find more along the way," Luffy answered as Wren just looked off to the side, growing bored with talking, choosing instead to leave it to Luffy. He doubted he could screw their situation up any more than it already was anyway.

Wren suddenly narrowed his eyes as he saw someone come out of the Alvida's brig with a large sack slung over their shoulders before running to the other side of the ship and jumping off. But, just before they did, they briefly glanced back and made eye contact with Wren before they disappeared.

Deciding that it wasn't really important, Wren tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Coby tell Alvida how he was going to join the Marines and arrest people like her. What the hell did he miss?

"You little brat!" Alvida roared as she held up her club to smash Coby which he seemed too frozen in fear to move, but Luffy pushed him out of the way, letting the club hit him, but showed that it hadn't fazed him before he finished her off with one punch, to the shock of her crew.

"Oi," Wren called out to the pirates, "Give us a boat, we're leaving,"

 **-o0o-**

 _ **Later-**_

"Ah, that was fun," Luffy said as they sailed away, the marines having attacked shortly afterward which they'd been forced to get away before being caught.

"Um, Wren-san," Coby called to the silent pirate, "I've been wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Um, if you and Luffy-san are a part of the same crew, and Luffy-san is the Captain, does that mean you're his first mate?" Coby asked as Wren looked at the sky before answering.

"I guess you could call me that, but it wouldn't exactly be accurate," he said, drawing a confused look from Coby.

"Luffy and I grew up together, we've trained together for many years, he's like a brother to me," Wren began as he looked his longtime friend who wasn't paying them any attention, "When he decided to follow his dream of finding One Piece, it wasn't even questioned that I would be alongside him," Wren said as he looked back at Coby with a grin, "We're partners looking to follow our dreams."

"So then you also have a dream?" Coby asked as Wren tilted his head.

"Of course, what person doesn't have a dream?" Wren asked.

"Then-" "-What is mine?" Wren interrupted, making Coby nod his head, "I want-," Wren began to say but stopped before he grinned, "-to be free,"

Coby looked at the blue-haired man with confusion but before he could ask Wren what he meant, Luffy picked that time to ask, "Wren, did you say you had someone in mind to join?" Luffy asked, snapping Wren out his trance.

"Yeah, I heard Alvida and her crew mention some pirate hunter named Zoro, said that he's on an island nearby," he said as that sent Coby into a spiel as he talked about how dangerous Zoro was which instead of terrifying Luffy, made him excited to meet the guy even more, which caused to Coby to call it a death sentence before Luffy punched him in the head.

Wren eventually tuned them out as he laid his head back to rest on the side of the boat and sometime later, let the easy row of the boat lul him to sleep.

 **-o0o-**

When Wren next awakens, he finds himself at port and alone which made him sigh in annoyance but wasn't something he was surprised by as he stood from the boat before taking a sniff of the air, and caught a scent of food which made him begin heading that way, knowing where there's food, there's Luffy.

As he walked through town, he came upon a strange sight of a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blonde hair shaped like a sideways oval on top of his head, walking with an air of superiority surrounding him.

Now, call Wren crazy but, somehow he felt this guy would lead him to Luffy. Especially since the guy was surrounded by a team of marines.

Yep, it basically spelled trouble, with a side of Luffy.

Wren followed them into a restaurant before sitting at the bar and waiting for the service to return after getting demanded to serve the blonde haired man.

Not too long after, Wren's interest in the guy picked up as he began spouting how stupid Roronoa Zoro was and how he planned to kill him the next day, which eventually ends when Luffy comes out of nowhere and suddenly punches the guy across the face which sends him into the wall, where he clutches his face as the enraged Luffy attempts to follow up for more but is barely restrained by Coby.

Wren sighs before he stands up and begins to walk towards his friend, who suddenly calls out to him, though Wren isn't surprised he knew was there.

"Wren, I've decided. I want Zoro as my Nakama," Luffy says, as Coby looks surprised to see Wren there. Wren does nothing more than give a slight grin.

"Of course, Captain," he says before watching the blonde man rush out the door with his marines following hastily behind. "I'll follow them to see if I can slow them down," Wren says as Luffy just nods before Wren disappears out the door.

Though the man and his marines had a headstart, Wren is quickly able to catch up to them. He makes it just in time to see the blonde man disappear inside a door with his entourage.

Wren made his way to the door but stopped as he heard footsteps which made him hide in a bush nearby, as he looked to see who would be entering, he sees the same orange haired girl that had escaped Alvida's ship with their treasure.

The girl looked around briefly before she entered the base. Now, this caught Wren's attention as from what he could tell, she wasn't a marine. And from her appearance on Alvida's ship, she didn't appear to be a pirate either, so what was she?

And why was she entering a strictly off-limited area such as a marine base?

Wren decided to worry about this another time as he walked to the door before opening it and going inside. Once inside, he cursed the fact that he'd missed where the marine brat had disappeared to so he just followed along, waiting to hear some kind of noise that detailed where- **CRASH!**

"What are the chances that that had nothing to do with Luffy?" Wren asked himself before shaking his head, "Right, dumb thought," he said just as he heard a door down the hall slam open which made him quickly rush into a room nearest to him that wasn't unlocked, just in time as he heard rows of feet running outside with a booming voice saying to kill 'that brat' and 'Roronoa Zoro'.

Once more, Wren found himself sighing but instantly tensed as he heard a small gasp behind him and looked to find the orange haired girl, looking surprised whilst holding a droor open, obviously either looking to take something out.

"Who the hell are you?" Wren asked bluntly after it seemed she wasn't going to make the first attempt at ending the awkward silence.

"Nevermind who I am, who are you?" she asked back.

"I'm Vice Admiral Garrett, so again I ask, who are you?" Wren lied, but by the smirk on her face, she knew.

"Liar, you're not a marine," she pointed as Wren just arched an eyebrow.

"And neither are you, but you're also not a pirate so I don't really see how that matters," Wren said almost as an afterthought, "I wouldn't do that,"

"What?"

"Your fingers are inching to whatever's in that droor to throw at me," Wren said as if stating a fact.

"I was not,"

"Yes, you were and still are," Wren said as he leaned back against the door, "I doubt you want to draw any more attention from these marines as my Captain has," Wren said before blinking, "Ah shit," Wren cursed before he moved by the girl as she moved out the way, and he reached the windows.

Luckily the window of the room he was in, faced the direction of where it seemed Roronoa Zoro is being kept, and as Wren looked out, he saw the marines and a big guy arrive shortly after before the guy began making gestures at both his marines and Zoro before the Marines lifted their guns, taking aim. He also saw Coby trying to talk sense into them but he could see how futile that was.

"Well, as uninformative as this has been," Wren said as he turned to see the girl watching him closely, "I've gotta run," he said before he took two steps back before rushing and jumping out the window just as he heard, " **FIRE!** "

As Wren falls to the ground, he slams his hands together before slamming them to the ground as he lands while shouting, " **Iron Wall**!" he yelled as an iron wall sprouts up from the ground, reaching almost 7ft tall and spreading out at least wide enough to cover all three occupants.

"Damn Coby, you're almost as bad as Luffy!" Wren called out, making the kid open his eyes when he realized he wasn't getting pelted with bullets.

"Wren-san!" he called out in relief.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?" the apparent Zoro asked.

"Let's just say, a friend for now," Wren said before he heard the guns stop, he waited another second before he removed his hands from the ground and the iron wall instantly collapsed into nothing. "Damn, today is looking to be a troublesome day,"

"Who are you?" 'Axe Hand' Morgan demanded once Wren had shown himself.

"I'd tell you my name but, in this situation, it honestly doesn't matter," Wren said, standing back to his full height.

"You're right because, for dead people, the only name that matters is deceased!" Morgan screamed before looking at his shaken crew, "What the hell are you waiting for? **FIRE!** "

"Oi, hurry up and do your shield thing again," Zoro said as Coby began freaking out as they just saw Wren standing there.

"I would...but I don't think it will be needed," Wren said with a smirk as the marines fired once more, ignoring both Zoro and Coby's shouts, or really Zoro's as Coby was crying, but both suddenly stopped as a figure landed just in front of Wren, revealing to be Luffy with swords strapped to his back before opening his arms and letting the bullets hit his body and continue through to where one nearly touched Wren before Luffy's rubber body sent the bullets back towards the marines, one grazing Morgan's hair.

Luffy laughed before saying, "Didn't I tell you? I'm strong!"

Wren sighed, "He always has to add flair to his entrances," he grumbled before grinning, "Oh well, least it didn't backfire this time," he said before stepping beside his grinning Captain, "Took you long enough,"

"Oi Wren, I thought you would have handled this,"

"I just got here, gimme a break," Wren said as he cracked his fist, "I'll finish it now if you don't care," he said as Luffy tilted his head before answering.

"Nah, go ahead," he said, getting a grin from his friend.

"Oi"

Wren stopped and looked behind him to see Coby trying to free Zoro who was looking at both he and Luffy, "I want to get my pound of flesh from that bastard as well," Zoro said, looking at Wren before he looked at Luffy, "I told you that if you managed to free me, I'd join. Let me fight as well,"

Luffy looked at him for a few seconds before grinning and tossing the swords to Coby who used one to cut Zoro free, "Welcome to my crew, Zoro!"

"Heh, never thought my path would take me to piracy," Zoro said as he grabbed his swords, "But as long as neither of you stands in my way, then so be it,"

"Are you morons really going to just let them do whatever they want?!" Morgan roared at his subordinates, "Attack them!" he ordered.

"B-but sir, two of them have devil fruit powers and the last is 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro," one of them said trembling

"Tch, aren't you men?" Wren spoke loud enough for them to hear him as he gave them a sinister grin, "Whether you're scared or not, your job is to stop us, isn't it? When did men begin cowering down just because they were scared?"

"Wren-san, what are you doing?" Coby asked, but Wren didn't respond as his little speech seemed to light a fire in the marines as they charged.

"That's just how Wren is," Luffy spoke up, catching Coby's attention as he looked at the grinning Captain, "He will never turn down a fight, whether it's a strong opponent or a weak one, he loves fighting,"

As the marines charged, Wren spoke again, "Luffy, I changed my mind, you can take Axe hand over there, just let me have fun with the subordinates," he said before he charged the marines while pulling his arm back, " **Piston Club**!" he yelled as his arm transformed into another piston but this one looked more like a club and as he threw his arm forward, it extended before it slammed into the chest of one of the marines, sending them backwards.

When the marines saw that, two of them stopped to shoot but this time Wren didn't put his shield up as he instead dodged the bullets before dashing towards one of the shooters, " **Piston Punch**!" he yelled as his punch connected.

He didn't stop there as he next jumped in the air as the last shooter took aim, " **Iron Shield Arm**!" he yelled out as he transforms his forearms, creating large rectangular shields on both forearms, letting the bullets bounce harmlessly off the shields before landing right in front of the marine, scaring him but Wren simply smashed one of the shields into the marine's face before smashing the next one into his chest and then smashing both onto the back of his head, knocking him out.

" **Piston Palm Thrust**!" he yelled as he turned around and bashed his hand into a marine's head, instantly KO'ing him.

As he placed his hands down, he suddenly heard someone shout out...

"Stop it right there!"

Wren looked over to see the blonde haired man Luffy had punched earlier with a gun held to Coby's head, as he was at it, Wren looked around to see Luffy standing over Morgan continuously punching him.

"I said stop it, baka!" the blonde haired man yelled, though he looked a lot less intimidating as his knees wouldn't stop shaking, "Can't you see that I have a hostage here?"

Finally, Luffy stops punching Morgan to look over to see Helmeppo aiming the gun at Coby's head before Helmeppo talks of shooting if any of them move, but it is downplayed by Coby telling them to not worry about him, which brings a smile to Luffy's face as he grabs his arm.

" **Gum Gum** -" Luffy begins, to Helmeppo's shock as he talks of him being serious that he would shoot, meanwhile Morgan has used this opportunity to rise back to his feet glaring heatedly at Luffy's back as he raises his axe above his head with every intention of killing Luffy while his back is turned but as he brings his axe down, he's stopped by the combined forces of both Wren and Zoro, the former blocking the attempt while the latter decides to put an end to it by cutting off the axe and finishing of Morgan while Luffy puts an end to Helmeppo, " **-Pistol**!"

 **-o0o-**

 **Later-**

After finally getting some food in Zoro and Luffy, the three sat in the restaurant with Wren simply sitting back in his chair, listening to his friend and new recruit finally finish eating.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry, Wren?" Luffy asked with his mouth full.

"I'm sure, Captain, besides I don't think I can, in good conscious, add to the mountain of dishes you two have already built up," Wren said as he looked at the dishes before adding, "Though, I guess yours can be explained since you haven't eaten in 3 weeks Zoro, our Captain here is just a glutton,"

"That would explain how it is that he was able to eat more than me," Zoro said before looking at the straw hat pirate, "So Captain," Zoro began as Luffy looked at him, "Besides Wren here, how many shipmates do we have?"

"Hmm?"

"I remember you saying that you were looking for crew members and then Wren showed out of nowhere, so if Wren is as strong as he is and he calls you Captain, you have to have plenty, right?" Zoro asked before looking at Wren he burst into laughter.

"That's not how Luffy works," Wren said, "Luffy is very particular about choosing his crew, but to answer your question, right now you and I are the only ones following this idiot around," Wren said.

"Wha?" Zoro asked before looking at Luffy who grinned and then back to Wren's own grin, "It's just us three?"

Seeing Luffy nod, "Can we really be pirates with just us three?"

"We're strong, what does it matter?"

"What about a ship, we've got to have a ship, right? I mean, both of you are Devil Fruit eaters so you have to have a ship," Zoro asked, only to see Luffy continue to grin while Wren's changed to a scowl, Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Luffy-san was born without planning abilities," Coby said with a nervous grin.

"Welcome to my eternal hell," Wren said before taking another gulp of his drink before he noticed a commotion outside, "Well, seems like our welcome mat is about to be rolled up," Wren said just some marines entered the restaurant before one of them approached their table.

"Is it true that you guys are pirates?"

"Yeah," Luffy said cheerfully.

"In that case, while we are forever grateful to you for saving us from Morgan's clutches, we must ask you leave the island or we will be forced to arrest you," he finished, just as some of the villagers began attempting to stick up for them but Wren, Zoro, and Luffy stood regardless.

"We understand," Luffy began before talking to the owner, "Thank you for the food, Miss," Luffy said as he and the others began leaving before they stopped as the marine continued.

"Is he your comrade?" the marine asked, gesturing to Coby.

"Him?" Luffy asked before a grin crossed his face, "I know all about him," Luffy began as both Zoro and Wren simply looked on indifferently as their Captain began walking back, "He's a weak-willed coward, who for the last two years served under-" Luffy was stopped as Coby suddenly punched him, shocking the marines.

Though the punch turned his head, Luffy grinned suddenly, "Now you've done it, you bastard!" he yelled as he then began beating Coby around, knocking him this way and that, ignoring the marines orders before he felt a hand grab his shirt.

"That's enough, Captain," Wren said before looking back at the marines coldly, "How could you believe we would allow such insubordination in our crew?" he asked coldly as Coby fell back, "We don't accept weakness," he finished in the same tone.

"Y-you're right, it's clear he isn't one of you," the marine said, "Leave our town, immediately!" he ordered as the three pirates walked out without another word.

 **-o0o-**

"Baka!" Wren yelled as he punched his friend in the head, "What were thinking, going that far?"

"Ow, I had to make it believable," Luffy complained with a hand to his head.

"You say that but somehow I doubt your words," Wren said as the three made it to the docks unhindered. As Wren looked at their boat, his eyes lazed up and he could've sworn he saw another boat leaving, but brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

"You know, that might not have even worked," Zoro pointed out.

"It's fine, Coby will handle the rest," Luffy said with the utmost faith.

"Well, let's get out of here before those marines have to try to arrest us," Wren said as they all climbed in the boat but before they could sail away, they heard someone yell out to them.

"Luffy-san, Wren-san!" both of them looked towards the shore to see the restaurant owner and her daughter standing beside Coby who was saluting them, "This marine thanks you both for everything!"

"Never thought I'd see a marine thank a pirate," Zoro said as they began sailing away, seeing more of the marines join Coby in saluting them off.

'With Luffy, prepare to see plenty of weirdness in the world," Wren said as he laid back against the side of the boat before their peace was broken by their Captain laughing.

"We're now on our way to becoming true pirates!" Luffy said with his signature grin as his friends just looked on with their own grin.

 **-And that's where I'll end it-**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked that. I'd been working on it since I published my other story, but couldn't figure out how I wanted to do it. At first, I thought I'd him in his own crew. Then I thought I'd just have him sail along with the Straw Hat's in a sort of just catching each other a lot or I thought of doing it in a way where he'd run into the Straw Hat's and Luffy wouldn't quit bugging him till he joined, but I eventually settled for this.**

 **Might not be original but, whatever I like it and that's well enough for me.**

 **Now, for those wondering, yes I took Wren's Devil Fruit powers from one of the many fanon devil fruits online. I don't know who is the original poster of it or even if that person is still involved in the fruit, but if anyone has any way to contact that person or if that person is reading this, if you don't want me to use this, just say so and I'll take it down and post something else. If you don't mind, then thank you very much and I will give you all the credit behind this fruit's originality the next time I post.**

 **As for any pairing? Hmm, I have decided to go with OCxNami, but it will be a slow build type thing as just like I stated in my other story, these shonen series aren't following a romance theme so neither will I. But, having said that, while it is nearly impossible for a romance to build in my other story, this one can be placed in without disrupting the flow of the story so I will do what I can.**

 **Oh! If you're having a hard time picturing what Wren looks like, just picture Jellal Fernandes without the tattoo.**

 **With that, all said and done, leave a review, fave, or follow...**

 **-Until I post again-**


End file.
